


The World To You...

by Imasuckerforships



Series: The World to you series [1]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Emotional Talks, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Hurt, I want them all to love each other ok?, Kaedo Zef is adorable ok?, Kaedo is a dragon theory, Kaedos POV, Love, Monkey is so obvious about his feelings I don’t understand how Trip doesn’t know, Protective Monkey, Sandsy, This started as a oneshot and turned into this, Tripkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Kaedo Zef likes All the others. Why can’t he like Monkey? He knows why. The monkey king is so full of himself. And always down puts Tripitaka. So Kaedo decides to find out. Of course it’s not as it seems.Kaedo gives Monkey advice and inreturn starts to warm up to the god. He started to warm up to all of them.Please be nice. This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 and I really love it so.. Enjoy.
Relationships: Kaedo Zef & Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey), Kaedo Zef & Tripitaka (The New Legends Of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Pigsy/Sandy (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: The World to you series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058492
Comments: 19
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.. So Kaedo being a dragon is a theory on tumblr. I’ll find the name and mention them soon. But I put my own twist in it. So thanks for the idea.  
> This all started with me wanting to write a chat between Kaedo and Monkey. Also I apologise for spelling Kaedos name wrong.  
> Anyway... The entire Kaedo PoV idea was from BashfulTenrecs fanfiction run boy run. But ours story’s are drastically different. Now.. I hope you enjoy.

My real names not even Keado.  
They don't need to know that.  
They aren't what I thought they would be.  
There just a group of bumbling idiots.  
Not the heavenly Devine saviours.Not like how imaged them at all.  
Nope.  
Just idiots.   
My granddad told me how the Monkey king was a great warrior. He had made the monkey kings staff. He’s a dragon. I’m a dragon. They don’t know that. They don’t need to know that. They don’t need to know anything about me.   
How I even got onto this mess of a quest was easy. I was forced to. By my father. So what do I do? I pretend to be a bounty hunter, I can fight pretty good. And the name Keado Zef. Well, let’s just say the Zefs and us Fangs don’t get on. For obvious reasons. But.. Anyway. I met this angry woman called Monica, and she told me to bring Tripitaka the girl monk, back to lion heart rock. So what do I do? Track her. And now I’m wrapped up in this quest. Anyway, the fangkris is my grandads. So. It adds to the fake lie that I’m a Keado. My grandad crafted his staff. And he knew Monkey before he was imprisoned. The gods where supposed to protect our kind but they all got either killed or went mad or in Pigsy case slept with a demon. So our numbers a scarce. I’m only alive because we live in the middle of no where. The place Monkey was born. The mountain. I really shouldn’t say we. It’s not my home really..  
It was our first night on the road since the village of the child snatcher.  
I hadn't really been introduced to the others yet.  
Sandy was weird..But quite fun to hang around unless she’s spaced out.  
Pigsy is sarcastic and funny.  
He knows how to rile up monkey.  
Monkey for one, is sly and so full of himself.  
I watched him when he didn't have any hands.  
Getting Tripitaka to feed him soup and tell him story's or broad his hair. Her story’s where nice, I remember a young mother telling her child it at Lion heart rock. It was about Monkey so of course he was interested. “And.. Well.. That’s it.”, She giggled and I realised I had never seen her giggle before. Well I’ve never seen her before either. It was so.. I looked to the Monkey king who was flushing and was busy shuffling his hands. “Ok.. Wanna..tell me another?”  
I don't really like him all to much.  
Tripitaka is kind and the leader of the group.  
I look ahead to see them laughing and monkey pouting at some joke she made.  
Good.  
He's so full of himself I'm sure he need someone to burst his—  
"It's Kaedo right?"  
I turned to Sandy, the joke of a god.  
"Yes.", I said instantly.  
Not used to well, being called Keado still. It's not my real name.  
They don't need to know that of course.  
"I'm Sandy.", Her child like vioce is annoying.  
"Cool.", I said and walked forward to meet Trip.  
She smiled down at me and it makes me feel all warm.  
Some one like her giving me such a smile...  
Remember you can’t let yourself fall.. Your on the quest to get the money. You’ve been told to transport Tripitaka back to lion heart rock.  
I smirked back and glanced to Monkey who looked a tad annoyed that I had interrupted him and the monk.  
Good.  
"It's a lovely night tonight huh?"  
She nodded and trialed her hand to the fangkris I had given her.  
"Thanks.. For earlier by the way.. It's quite nice to have.. Some one else who's human you know?"  
I nodded and we carried on walking in silence.  
"I was busy. Stupid Pigsy didn't place where those mines where and I nearly blew up.", He grumbled and I noticed the way Trip looked annoyed and loving at the same time.  
"Boo ho.", I said and he flared his nostrils at me.  
Trip only sighed and said we'd stay here for the night.

It was about...  
Maybe..  
An hour later he spoke up again.  
"I don't get it.. If your a Zef.. Why are you here? Helping us out? We've had this under control for one and.. I can't figure it out."  
I rolled my eyes at him and stared back into the lit fire.  
Pigsy was fast asleep.  
Sandy curled up tightly into a ball and wrapped up in her blankets not far of.  
Trip was under the blankets and was peaceful and looked comfy.  
"I'm from the resistance."  
Best lie I could come up with.  
"Oh."  
I snickered and faced him now.  
For the first time he looked a little venerable. Under the fire light, and the way it dances over his face.  
He is a handsome god I'll give him that.  
He glanced at me and back into the flames.  
"I'm glad.. You where there.. Only because I was busy and well didn't want Trip here to face those angry parents alone."  
Ugh..  
Just forget everything I just thought.  
He try's to be nice and turns it back into some self praise.  
"She's not that weak."  
He grunts and fiddled with his shrunken staff.  
"She is and isn't.. Just.. It's nice to know two of us are looking out for her."  
His face.. says it all.  
The way his eyes softened and the way his vioce went so lovely as he said it.  
He.. Cares for her.  
No.. to weak. They all care for her, Sandy would follow Tripitaka to the ends of the earth, Pigsy would defend Tripitaka or make her food whilst she’s sick, he’s like her big brother, and Monkey.. Well... I don’t know.. I know he cares. But there’s something else..  
I've watched him since the grave yard.  
He frets over her and smirks and touches her.  
He makes sure she's safe, secretly.  
He glanced away as if he's revealed some deep secret.  
It was obvious. I felt dumbfounded that I hadn’t guessed before hand.  
"I mean I guessed.", I whispered and stared at him.  
He glanced at me and then at her.  
"Guessed what?"  
I smirked.  
"You care for her. More than the others.. You lo-"  
"I'm gonna stop you right there.", He snapped.  
I smirked and he glanced at the fire and back at me.  
"I'm gonna stop you because your wrong.. I don't love her..How could I?"  
I don't think he meant it to anger me.  
Just did.  
I glared at him.  
I'll fight him one day..  
Not tonight..  
One day I will..  
"How could I? What do you mean! She's beautiful. She's sweet. She's the heavenly chosen one. She's-She's.. Amazing.", I said and looked down at her.  
The fire reflected on her face and dance over the freckles.  
"Uh huh.. Are you sure it's not the other way around?"  
I glared at him.  
"I wasn't going to say love."  
He flushed and glared at the fire.  
"Stupid kid."  
Knew I had struck a nerve.  
"It's ok.. To show your feelings ya know? She's never going to know. She's oblivious to most things. Feelings for one. She's never going to know unless you tell her. I can tell you love her. It's fine. It's safe with me."  
"Oh really? As soon as you wake up you'll tell her."  
"No. I won't."  
He smiled a little.  
"And yeah.. What you said... She is beautiful."  
If we connected then I didn't realise.  
But I smiled to him and then scoffed and went to bed.  
And pretended as though it never happened.

The love gas was traumatic.  
Monkey literally flinged his top of and said to Trip that he wants her..  
I literally wanted to stop watching but couldn't. I mean I would if it got.. Spicy..  
But they all seem to be fighting.  
He threw the scrolls like they didn't matter and smirked at Trio as though she was the old thing he desired.  
I cringed and felt releaved when she came round.

It was after the fight now.  
I felt amazing in my victory.  
Monkey grumbled and mumbled to himself before even brushing of a concerned Trip to go be alone.  
Good.  
Loath in self defeat.  
I turned to Trio who was looking at me with such, a spark in her eye.  
She smiled and I walked over to her.  
"Your alive."  
I grinned and she looked at the cut in my side.  
"Yep. And feeling better than ever. Always wanted to punch that smug..", I trialed of at her frown.  
"I know he can be a brute sometimes but he is a softy.. Underneath that hard shell."  
And leather top, I saw the way you eyed up his six pack. I thought to myself.  
I also noticed the little flicker of a spark in her eyes as she talked about him.  
Huh.  
"I'll believe it when I see it."  
She shook her head and took my hand.  
"Come on let's see what Pigsy and sandy are up to."

They explained what had happened so far.  
"So... You found a faulty scroll, and Monkey had a collection of fans?"  
That summed it up.  
Sandy nodded and passed me a bowl.  
"Here little one. Pigsy made it."  
I smiled a little and took a spoonful.  
Yum.  
Before I even blinked it finished the final bite.  
My stomach hungry for more.  
"Yeah. It gave you what you most desired.", Trio said and I smirked to myself.  
If it was really was that, why didn't it make a copy of Trip to fufil his dirty needs. He most likely desires her right?  
Or did I really dream about that conversion?  
I couldn't shake of the thought.  
So I waited until they were all talking to leave the tent and make my way to Khans, where Monkey most likely was.  
As soon as I got there he exited and cursed and threw his hands up.  
"Stupid kid! Stupid! Stupid! I'm a god.. Not some human!"  
I walked over and coughed.  
He looked down horrified and I smirked up at him. I even bopped his nose.  
"Oh get Of. Beating me up AND getting cuddly with my monk."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Since when the hell was she yours? Since I started this quest all you do is show of. I heard about the fake scroll. Do you even love her? Or is this just some way to prove your better than everyone else? She's not yours. And for once can you just admit you care! Do you even care?"  
He was caught if guard by my reaction and he stood there wringing his hands.  
"I-That-I-She-I...", He sighed and shook his head.  
"I don't want to explain to some kid."  
"Oh please. I could go back in there and tell her myself. Tell her you love her."  
He went pale and glared at me.  
"Don't you dare."  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"No why? Why do you care so much if I tell her? It's so obvious. We all know it. Even sandy. Even those villagers.."  
He glanced down at his feet and back up.  
"Because I can't.. Risk losing her."  
I fell silent.  
This obviously had some deeper meaning but I know nothing about him so I don't get it.  
"She wouldn't leave."  
He chuckled and smiled.  
"Maybe.. But.. She's to focused on the quest, to even think about herself, let alone pretty boys like me."  
Ugh..  
"Not everything is about you Monkey."  
He stalls.  
And I frowned.  
"I- she said that to me once."  
"Good. Because you need it."  
He smiled and glanced around.  
"She knows I care for her. I know she cares for me. I know she loves me. Probably was the potion talking though.."  
I giggled at that.  
He smirked.  
"And yes.. I do.. Now... Can you take her some where safe? Like.. I.. Want her to be safe because Gorm is arriving and.."  
"I got it."  
He smiled.  
"I'll take her to lion heart rock."  
"Ok."  
We both stood there for a while and stare at each other.  
It felt different.  
We had bonded over our care for the monk.  
Monkey for his undying love.  
And me, for a family like feelings.  
Then he brought me in for a hug and I froze.  
Since when was he a hug person?  
Why did it feel nice..  
He reminds me of.. Dad... The touch he used to give me before the-  
I sniffles and hugged tighter.   
Not letting him see me cry. I’m not going to cry. How could I when a strange unfamiliar warmth is coursing through my veins.  
"Thank you.. She means.."  
"The world to you..", I answered for him.  
He smiled and I stared up at him until he turned and walked back inside the tent.  
Right.  
My new task.  
Get Trip safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaedo and Monkey have another chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. The person who gave me the idea for Kaedo being a dragon is called scrumptiousconnoisserurdreamer.

It was the next day and we all had a plan. My plan was to get Trip out of here and to lion heart rock for protection... And my money... Totally... I’m so an actual bounty hunter. But the money wasn’t important to me anymore, it warn really at all if I’m honest sure to my grandad but not to me. They where my family.. Better than the one back home..  
But it failed when Mothrax entered with that stupid envelope.  
Trip being Trip wanted to see what was in the envelope. It was information for general Khan.

It was after Khan had told us all to leave. Trip was talking to Sandy about the supposed fake scroll of creation. Monkey was sat down next to me looking awkwardly at Trip.  
"We argued again..", He sighed.  
That was true. They had augued earlier, about the scrolls, about her saying silly things. About any stupid thing. All crashing down and I had to try and diffuse the situation. Trip was upset, I could tell she was using every ounce of strength not to use the sutra. I would’ve a week ago, but I wouldn’t now, because he spoke words to me he’s tried to hide. Love.. Romantic love for a human.. Sure he loves the others. Buts it only platonic feelings. With Trip.. he loves her.  
"I thought you where leaving with her to safety. I got annoyed. Doesn’t she know Gorm is getting here soon.. As much as I want to fight him and win the scrolls back and see her beaming face at me.. I want her to be safe more.”, he spat and hummed. That’s all it came down to for him. Keeping Trip safe.  
"If Pigsy fails we'll have to come up with a new plan. Maybe getting the letter will let her forgive you?"  
He smiled.  
"Ofcourse. She'll be so happy when I get that letter."  
"I was joking."  
After our conversation last night, about his love for her, I feel different around him. He really cares for her, he just try's to get her to see him as this god and it fails and she gets mad. That's why when he lost his hands he did all that stuff, he missed her..And he wanted her by him, so he could watch over her and make sure she was safe, it’s why he got her to do all of that stuff.. So he could keep an eye on the one thing more important to him than his staff, or the scrolls.. Her..  
"Monkey.. You know how Trip was raised by the scholar?"  
He frowned.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"Asked her."  
Monkey shrugged casually.  
“Yeah. He sounds good.. She doesn’t really talk about him anymore. He was like her dad..”  
“I know.. And..She's focuses on the quest, I'm sure she doesn't know you only do these silly things to get her attention. She wants to get the scrolls and complete the quest, in his memory, she's determined to keep her image of this human who has all the answers, even if the pressure would crush her with one little crack. So when you mess up the quest she gets annoyed, another thing that goes wrong. She loves you to Monkey. In her own way. You love her for that. You love her for some reason. I mean I would.. Love her.. But I've only been on this quest for two weeks..”,I finished my rant awkwardly. I would love her.. But.. I can’t get attached anymore.. Father told me I needed to help Monkey king and the monk and I’ve somehow found myself surrounded by love.. Unlike at home. It’s why I was so snappy when I first met her. It’s why I wouldn’t let myself open up to you Monkey..I’m scared to love you guys.. And I’m scared because I already have..I thought how badly I wanted to say those words but I didn’t.  
Monkey blinked, his face red. Don't think I've ever seen the god so red.  
"I-You-How do you know that?"  
I shrugged.  
"I watch.", that wasn’t entitled true, I have good intuition, and I’ve asked her about her about her home life, she asked me about mine and I didn’t answer. I didnt want to Burden her anymore about my home life.. And how my father forced me to help our monkey, I only said I was a bounty hunter so I could get some money and hopefully run away, and never go home again. But that was a stupid thought. I need to learn how to use my dragon powers. Only father can teach me.. But also..These lot are my family. And.. I can’t face how hurt she’s going to be when she finds out the lie. The lie that I’m a bounty hunter, the lie that I was only helping for money, the lie that she was only a mark. It was all a lie. Only my feelings, my feelings of warmth where real.  
We glanced at the monk who was eating some food prepared by the water god.  
I wanted to bury my desperate thoughts.  
She pretended to like it but gagged when sandy looked away.  
Monkey sighed, lovingly.  
"She's always trying not to hurt people. She cares about. Unless I mess stuff up and annoy her.."  
"Monkey..", Good a distraction.  
"No Keado. I mess everything up. I felt weak having to act as a human so I nearly got our identities revealed. I argue with her for silly reasons. I'm stuck with this stupid crown for the rest of my life and it's the reason all of this started.. I'm the reason all of this started."  
Monkey..  
I could only imagine the weight on his shoulders. The thought of causing all of this destruction, death.. I shuddered and placed a hand on my friends shoulder, rubbing it a little.  
"Monkey.. It wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it is! I lash out at her because of it. I made this happen. And she has to pay for it. Don't you want a normal child hood Keado? Not having to battle demons? I bet you she would.. Sandy told me earlier about how innocent, childlike Trip was.. Even said one of her "friends" had a crush on me.", He smiled and then shook it of, "Not the point. I just.. I love her so much I feel so bad knowing she never got that. Her father always telling her to translate the stupid language, read that, cook that, living in a forest in the middle of nowhere.. I..", He sighed and blinked tears away.  
"I did that to her. All because I wanted to steal a crown.. It caused everything Keado. I see them, trying, to survive. Sandy a cruel reflection of what I have done to the world. Pigsy another and my poor monk.. a girl who never got to have a normal childhood.. All because of me.."  
I didn't sign up for a depressed monkey atleast this is a good distraction. I inwardly groaned but outside I rubbed his shoulder.  
"Monkey.. She doesn't blame you. I know she doesn't."  
He smiled a little.  
"Sure. Even still.. I'm sure everyone else does."  
I locked my lips.  
"Monkey.."  
I didn't know what to say. It's not my job to deal with this boy.  
"I've never been scared Keado. But I'm so scared.. So so scared she'll leave.. The quest. Meet a nice human.. You know the rest. I'll be stuck on a quest with those two. Maybe you. Then again you might leave to. Everyone might leave and I'll be alone.. Again.."  
I pulled him into a hug now.  
"Sh. I know this is Trips usual job but.. She won't leave you. She can't. She chose you for this quest and she won't leave. And about the nice human thing, I know for a fact she wouldn't just get with anyone. I'm sure she loves you the same ok? And all of this isn't your fault it was that demons.. What was his name?"  
"Devari.", He said and then spat.  
"Explain later."  
I nodded and kept my arms on his shoulders.  
"And you will never be alone again OK?"  
He nodded and looked at Trip.  
I looked to and saw she was laughing. He looked love sick.  
"Keado.. We argue.. What if it's me who drives her of the quest.. What if she dies? What if I can't save her? I don't have my staff. Or the scrolls. Something she most likely thinks is her fault but it's mine.. I should've figured it out before you when she was being controlled by that old guy. I'm supposed to know my monk right? No.. I couldn't even tell she wasn't herself. I'm sorry Keado.. I keep spiralling don't I?"  
I hugged him tight, “Yeah. But it’s ok.”, I said and he chuckled. It filled me with an unfamiliar warmth. It felt so.. Safe.. I lurched of him and shook my head.  
"Yeah. Do you want me to get Trip?", I asked changing the conversation.  
He sighed.  
"More than anything.. But she.. I.. Well argue again."  
Monkey..  
He smiled weakly.  
"I'm fine Keado. I'll be right as rain once we see that Gorm."  
"Monkey.. Listen.. Trip loves you. She won't leave the quest. You'll work through this. None of this is your fault. None of it. Ok?"  
His eyes where on the monks face.  
"I know.. I know.. Let's just wait for Pigsy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll upload chapter three soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaedo is mad at Monkey because of how’s he called Trip girl.

After that we didn't really talk again. He Atleast tried to talk with her.  
Then he went and messed it all up.  
He put Gaxin over her. He called him Tripitaka.. And Tripitaka girl.  
I wanted to grab him and slap him.  
I could probably hurt him. But I’m also 200 years old. Which isn’t that powerful yet. Ofcourse they don't know that. It's why I survived the poison, the fangkris my granddad made using one of my teeth. Its so the humans don't question me if I call myself Keado. I'm like monkey in that sense that I can't control many of my powers yet. I can only really turn into my human form and my dragon form and that's it.  
Anyway.. Enough of me.  
My grandfather told me Monkey was one of his friends. My granddad was the dragon who gave Monkey his staff.  
It's quite ironic because he didn't have his staff and he was a better man. Now.. I felt angry. I could feel my body want to turn into my dragon form and burn him into ash.  
I groaned and watched as he called her girl. The way she turned away and trembled, I could tell she was about to cry. I'll talk to her later. She needs time to calm down and because Monica ratted out my lies aswell. I turned my attention to Monkey, who was talking to the "real" Tripitaka.  
"I.. Ive got to go.", He told the monk who was basically throwing himself at Monkey. Something the god would normally like he seemed disgusted at it.. No.. At himself..  
Sandy was busy talking to Pigsy, both of them seemed down a bit, but Pigsy gripped her hand and smiled to her. I rolled my eyes. Another pair of hopeless romantics. They didn't even notice him slip of and walk to the edge of the cliff. To busy adoring each other. I walked quietly and watched him.  
He was busy staring at the sunset. His hands twirling the shrunken staff.  
He glanced at it and looked as thought he wanted to throw it of the edge of the cliff. Not his staff... His eyes trailed towards the deep sea below, the sky and.. He started raising his fingers. I could tell he was about to do the cloud call. He did.  
I couldn't let him. He can’t just run away from problems he created!  
I sighed and cleared my throat. Watching his cloud float down.  
He turned around and his face looked panic ridden.  
"What do you want?", His voice was high with anxiety and panic. Like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have.  
I shrugged.  
"Dunno. Just wondering why your all the way out here and not over there with your army. And what are you doing? Send your cloud away now.”  
He shrugged and his face was stone hard, he watched as the cloud floated back up to where ever it came from. It made me feel as though I imagined him that hurt god. I groaned.  
"Seriously? Are you that..", I threw up my hands.  
"Look. That staff. You know that dragon who made it?"  
He looked down at it and back up to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"That Fangkris was his tooth."  
Monkey looked at his staff and his face looked hurt. Probably because he thinks it his fault, that he was in stone so he couldn’t protect his friend. Ironically my grandfather is still alive.  
"What."  
"Yeah. My granddad loved telling me how my great times like 8 grandfather killed some all powerful dragon. That fangkris I gave.. "Girl".. Is my family heirloom. Now.. What the hell have you done? You've let her down big time."  
He chuckled and flicked his hair out of his face.  
"Oh? So this is about me and Tri-Girl.. I need to stop that."  
I stepped closer to him now.  
"Monkey.. Can't you see? Even your voice is telling you something is wrong. Trip is trip. I'm sorry. I..I was only told to bring her here. I knew Gaxin existed but.. I had no idea he would take the quest of her. I don't even think that's what upsets her."  
Monkey twiddled his staff, nervously and he gulped and stared down at me. He then glanced down at my shoes.  
"What.. Is.."  
I stepped closer now.  
"You. She's upset that he's took you. Sure. The quest. Ok. But.. You.. Taking you, the only thing that's more important to her than the quest. She's upset he took you.", I pointed my finger at him and softened my tone.  
He looked as though he was going to laugh, but instead he closed his eyes and exhaled. Tears brimming his eyes..  
"I'm.. So sorry.."  
"Tell that to her."  
He smiled and it faltered.  
"How do we keep having these conversations Keado? Your a child. I'm a grown god. I should know what to do and I don't. I don't. I want to stay loyal to the chosen one. But.. I also can't let her go."  
I didn't know how to respond.  
I should tell Monkey to grow some and choose Trip over Gaxin. But I’m not going to. He would just laugh and fly Of on his cloud.  
"Look.. I.. Tell her? Tell her your proud of her. Tell her you love her. Tell her you could never let her go. Tell her you'll return to her after the quest is done."  
Monkey tilted his head.  
"Keado.. That's.. Not a bad idea.. I'll return to her after the quest! Yes! How would I know where she would be?"  
"I don't know.. Buy her a place to stay until the quest is over?"  
He grinned and ruffled my hair.  
It annoyed me because I'm not a small child. I'm nearly a teenage dragon. But it did fill me with that warmth again. And it made me smile, only a little bit before I turned it into a frown.  
"Get of!"  
He grinned and out his staff in his hair.  
"Right. I know what I'll do. Come on."

I followed him out of curiosity.   
He led me to the place where Monica ratted out my lie. The lie that I’m a bounty hunter. The lie that I only cared for the money. I don’t. Not anymore. I love all of them. I could never replace any of them. Monica glanced up at him and suddenly looked annoyed, more than usual.  
"What are you doing? We have troops that need to be trained your royal ness."  
I also suspected she was a tad bit annoyed at him for the way he treated Trip but then again Monica treated her like dirt to.  
He smiled and cleared his throat, fidgeting on his feet. He was suddenly nervous. I smelt it on him. And you could see it aswell.  
"Oh.. Right.", he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he must’ve picked up from Tripitaka, "Troops.. Sorry. I forgot."  
She smiled.  
"No problem. Not like Gorms on his way."  
Monkey groaned to and leaned his hands on the table.  
"Look.. It's.. Monica right?"  
She huffed.  
He gulped and carried on.  
"I.. Need a favour.."  
She arched an eyebrow at the nervous god. She was interested as much as me now.  
"I.. I'm going to offer you a price for your tavern."  
What?! Why would he need some old tavern? I frowned and stared at him. He was sweating now.  
"And What has would you use it for? If you turn it into a fan club I swear I will track you down and strangle you."  
He chuckled and it looked so adorable I swear Trip would faint.  
"N-No. I could never. I love the tavern. It's the place my powers returned."  
Oh. I didn't know that.  
She arched a brow again.  
"Go on.."  
"I.. Want to buy your tavern."  
She nodded and pulled out a set of keys.  
"How much?"  
He fumbled around and pulled of three braclets and a bag of gold coins.  
I noticed the way he was reluctant to give the bracelets away. I guessed they where gifts from gods who where most likely dead.  
"I..", He gulped, "That should be Enough. Some extra aswell."  
Monica looked shocked at the money on the table.  
"I..Sold.", I made up the assumption she didn't ask for that much money but wasn't going to mention that.  
He grinned and took the keys.  
Monica took one of the bracelets and slipped it on.  
"What for then? Can I know?"  
His grin went away.  
"It's for Trip."  
The way he said her.. Her.. Name made me and Monica glance at each other.  
"You mean girl right?"  
He smiled and handed me the keys.  
"Give then to her."  
I was about to leave, with him but Monica dashed up.  
"Tell her there from me."  
"What?!"  
She sighed and flattened her dress.  
"Tell her there from me. If Tripitaka heard about this. It wouldn't turn out good. He'd leave. The humans look up to him. Not Girl. I..", She sighed, "The humans need him. Tripitaka wouldn't like it to know the Monkey king chose some peasant girl over him. And the humans wouldn't listen to you either moneky king.."  
He sighed and seemed to understand.  
"Atleast I'll know where she is that's all that matters."  
I nodded.  
"Right. This stays between us."  
We all nodded and I made my way to Tripitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head canon is that Monkey brought the tavern of Monica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaedo goes to a village north of lion heart rock.

I watched as the gang fianlly disappeared behind the rocks.  
I let out a breath and started to make sure no one could find there trial.  
I replayed what had happened.  
Monkey chose Trip over Gaxin.  
I knew he would.   
Ok.. I didn't but..  
I could picture the way Gaxin would throw a tantrum. I snickered and finished the final touches. All I had done was put some leaves down to make it look like some chickens had escaped.  
I felt of.  
What now?  
I fingered the money in my pockets.  
I knew I wasn't welcome at Lion heart rock because I helped Trip escape. Where now?  
Pallawa?  
I can't just turn into a dragon either.  
Only when I get a super amount of powers, like when I’m angry, or sad, or scared.  
I sighed and went up the path the others had.  
Where to now?  
I scanned my brain for any ideas.  
There's a village north.  
I followed my gut and walked up there.  
My thoughts trialed to the group.  
What where they up to?  
They where on the quest to find Hagfish and stop him. I hoped they where ok.  
Then again it had only been an hour since we split up.

It was the next day I made my way to the closest village. No sign of them.  
Good.  
I scanned it for any signs of trouble and found none.  
Good.  
I made my way to the closest tavern and ordered a beer. The bar tender eyed me suspiciously.  
"Just give me a drink.", I snapped.  
They shrugged and poured me a beer.  
I positioned myself on a bar seat and drank slowly.  
I needed to get some more money. Maybe I should get a job. Then again. I don't like to stay in one place for more than 4 weeks. I like to hoard gadgets. My dad hoards scrolls and books. He's actually a keeper of the seventh scroll. The scroll of Powers. My mum died when I was born. She was murdered by a Zef.  
I hate them.  
Anyway. As I mentioned my granddad crafted Monkeys staff. He hoards metals, gold, silver, copper. Even enchanted metal. He makes gods weapons. His names Ragnarok. Gods call him the dragon of weapons.  
My dads is Zeus. Gods call him the Dragon of knowledge. And my real name is Draco. I still need to earn my dragon name.  
Of course I go by Keado by everyone I meet.  
I finished my beer and put and extra few crowns for good measure. I chuckled as I thought of Ragnaroks face of horror for wasting unnecessary money. I grinned and glanced over to the spair room.  
"Excuse me? Can I have the room for the night?"  
The bar tender nodded and smiled.  
"Course. Thanks for the tip dear."  
I grinned.  
"Thank you."  
I have this compassion from my mother. She hoarded Music and poetry. The gods called her the dragon of Music. I heard she could kill someone with her enchanting voice. Of course I've never heard it.  
The bar tender finished up and I was busy counting how much money I actually have.  
Of course I don't really care. This need for money is from ragnarok. Ofcourse it is.  
Dragons aren't immortal. We're as powerful as a god. But we only live to 10,000-30,000 years old. A lot more than demons. But for one, we keep to ourselves and don't fight gods. We help them out and in return they where supposed to protect our kind from hunters. Well.. Demons attacked so how could they?  
The last 500 years our kind he become extremely rare.  
I'm only alive because my grandad is powerful and we live near the mountain of Elements. That's where Monkey was born.  
Of course no humans go there.  
I suddenly felt a spark in me.  
I should go home.  
I grinned but it turns into a frown as I remembered the reason I had ran away in the first place.  
My dad said not to return unless I helped the monkey king out. He.. I shivered at the memory’s and trialed my hand over the poison scar in my side. It’ll heal soon. It was only dragon poison.  
Well I have helped the monkey king. In his love life. And I could see Grandad again. I like grandad. But... I don’t want to get beaten. Again.  
I took the keys of the bar tender. And snapped my thoughts in half. The quests been good to me. I’ve found a family. And it had to end. I have to go home. I need to carry on training my dragon powers. Only grandad can teach me..  
I knew finally what I would do.

I willed for my original form to come in.  
I groaned when it wouldn't.  
Stupid.. I glared at my stupid weak body.  
My granddad can turn into all sorts. Even a replica of monkey. He said they had fun.  
I groaned and wanted to pull my hair out.  
Why couldn't I transform?  
I sighed and went back to meditating.  
Ofcourse it wouldn't work.  
After three hours of trying I cane to the conclusion I'm going to have to walk home- No.. Granddads home.  
That was a 9 week journey. And I'll have to stop for supply's so Atleast a 10 week journey.  
I sighed and screamed at the empty forest. Birds flew of and I growled, exhaling flames from my nostrils.  
Well.  
Let's walk.

I ran across a demon. It was 13 days later.  
Stupid thing.   
It thought I was some weak human boy. It was wrong when I killed it and exhaled fire from my mouth.  
I grinned and willed on my dragon form.  
It happened fast. The lightning feeling like i had been struck with lighting. I stretched out my limbs. It takes a while to get used to suddenly being bigger.  
I groaned at the ripped leather and the coins all over the floor. I wasn't as tall as the trees yet. My grandad was even bigger than them. I was Atleast a quarter of the way up.  
I grinned my fangs. I knew I should probably fly soon. Then again. The feeling of my huge lungs breathing, the tingly feeling of fire in my throat and the way my wings trembled getting ready, made me feel so powerful. I could imagine how Monkey would look if her saw me now. Of course he would still call me a small dragon. I'm only 300 years old.. I'm a teenager!  
I grumble and exhaled, causing the trees to blow backwards.  
"Right. Home."  
I extended my wings and flapped, dooming in the air.  
I'm faster than moneky on his cloud. I can zoom. The air brushing last my face, my scales, my fangs, my short brown hair and yellow eyes. I have a tail, I'm not like red and cartoonish. I'm monstrous and could kill a human with a single breath.  
I made my way to my home. Ofcourse swirling through the sky and roaring. I grinned and made my way closer to the mountain.   
The mountain itself was old. Barren and tall. We live at the top, in a cave. Separate Lares (rooms) Of course. I need to hoard my gadgets somewhere. It was hard parting with my tracker. But I could just make another one.  
I slowed down and landed at the bottom. It still looked tall even if I was in my dragon form.  
I studied it.  
Something felt of.. I could feel the phantom feeling of the ground shaking. Then it got more. I shrugged. It was probably my grandad waking up.  
I then frowned as the mountain moved. Rocks fell from a random place and I couldn't work out why.  
Maybe it was a new room?   
No.. It stopped and something rolled out.  
I walked over and inspected what had rolled out. Form a distance of course but I have good eyes so I could work it out.  
What was it?  
It was pale. It looked like a pale rock. What?  
I've never seen-  
Then a fist rose from it.  
I stared in wonder and watched as a familiar face emerged.  
Is that..  
Monkey.  
I chill ran down my spine.  
No. It couldn't be. He's with the others attacking Hagfish. And getting the scroll.  
What was he doing here?  
He looked around and I noticed his golden crown on his head. Yes. This was him. He was naked as he stepped out and he looked confused at everything. His gaze looked around and it stopped on me.  
He furrowed his brows.  
"Hello there dragon. I am the Monkey king. Can you tell me where I am?"  
I moved closer and sniffed him, my head was about the tallness of his legs.  
He smiled and placed a hand on my snout.  
He stroked it and I let him.  
"Wow.. A dragon letting me stroke him.."  
I stared into his eyes and hoped I looked regal and powerful.  
He chuckled.  
"I need your help. I need to find Ragnarok. To help me get a new staff. That and some clothes. I know it's a big favour but I think my cloud won't come to me and the others won't wait there for weeks now would they?"  
I stalled. Did he know who I was? Do I want him to?  
"But you wouldn't know.. I mean do you? You dragons are ancient creatures. Your probably older than me. But.. Um.. Do you know Ragnarok?"  
I nodded. I knew if I talked it would give away I'm Keado.  
He smirked and looked awkward.  
I realised he wanted to get on my back.  
I groaned.  
This once.  
I leaned my wing down and he climbed on.  
He got on and I cringed as I realised he was naked.  
He gripped onto me whiskers and I flew up.  
To my grandfathers cave.  
To someone I haven't seen in months. And then to ask him to make Monkey another staff. Why did he need another one anyway? Did he actually lose his last one?  
I groaned but decided to not ask him. Something felt of as though I'm missing something. I decided I'd find out later. Right now I'm more focused on how my dads going to react to seeing us both. And how.. He would hurt me once Monkey was gone..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey meets Kaedos grandfather and asks him to make his new staff.

As we finally landed up in my grandfather I felt a shiver run up my spine. To many.. Bad memorys. Monkey hopped of my back and landed with an oof. "I've been here before.", He said whilst looking around.  
As if on target my father paraded out, in his dragon form and he growled, rumbling the entire cave.  
"Who dared disturb my..", his loud booming voice cut of as he stared down at Monkey.  
"Monkey king?!”  
Monkey raised an eye brow and it looked so boyish I swear Trips nose would bleed.  
"Do I Know you?", He asked and my dad turned into his human form.  
Monkeys face lit up only a little.  
"Hello Zeus.”  
My father smiled a thin smile.  
"I heard about your imprisonment.. I'm sorry I wasn't there to defend you."  
Monkey shrugged.  
"No Bigs. Anyway.. I need to talk to your dad?"  
My father exhaled and smoke went through His nostrils. I knew my dad and Monkey had history. They had grown up together, Monkey alone and a huge powerful god born from an egg, my father with a father and a dragon. Granddad told me Stories of how Monkey and Zeus would play fight. Then the master took him away. It wasn’t into until 500 years later that he returned looking for a staff. I guessed my dad hasn’t forgiven him for just leaving him and returning demanding a staff. Being so full of himself. Granddad didn’t mind. Atleast I don’t think anyway. But he spoke highly of the god through out my child hood. My dads always been cold. Always stern. It wasn’t until I was 107 that he.. Started-  
"Ragnarok? You know you shouldn't disturb him Monkey.”  
I snickered, Granddad would be jumping through the roof once he saw his old buddy.  
He suddenly trailed his eyes to me.  
"Draco?.”, Did he only just realise I was here? Then again my dragon form does look older.  
I tensed up and didn't speak. Suddenly realising I cant act like this infront of him. In fact I only found myself on the quest.   
Monkey trailed his eyes to me and it clicked.  
"Ohhhh. Your his son... Wait. Who are you?"  
I sighed and turned back into my human form.  
He blinked. Once. Then twice.  
"Keado?!"  
I flushed and stared at my dads boots. He told me not to come back until I helped Monkey on his quest or Tripitaka. He told me I should help him because it was my duty, that I needed to help his old friend out. My dad walked forward, I heard his foot steps, and put a hand under my chin, to get me to look up at him. I found my eyes darting around nervously as his fingers tended under my chin. His face was one of anger, his ferocious eyes tearing into my mind and reminding me of the beatings.  
He slapped me.  
I held my face.  
"I told you not to come back until you helped him out. Why is he naked? Why is he asking for my father?"  
Monkey blinked. He hadn’t seen my father in 900 years so.. And the fact he had hit me probably shocked him.  
I blinked tears and held my cheek. I couldn’t cry. I couldn’t panic. Even if every fibre in my body suddenly lurched backwards.  
Monkey placed himself in between us. Sensing a beating, I was scared and I cowers behind him before mentally slapping myself and standing my ground.  
"He's here Because I've been reborn. And I needed to find Ragnarok. I died. Lost my staff.. So I'm here because I need a new one."  
I stared at the back of his head flabbergasted.  
"You died?!"  
He hummed and I felt my fingers twitch.  
My dad exhaled and stared at Moneky.  
"My father won't be happy to know his staff he gave you is detstroyed."  
Monkey nodded and my dads eyes trailed his body.  
"You need some clothes.."  
He shrugged, and it seemed he didn't care.  
"I'm around men. If it was my monk I'd put clothes on. Or of which ever my little monk wants.”, I was to on edge to snicker at his joke.  
My dad frowned at the mention of Tripitaka.  
He led us deeper into the cave. We walked past my room and I noticed all my gadgets there. I watched one of them glisten begging me to grab it and use it. I shook my head. Focus. You haven't seen grandad in a while. No that’s a lie. I haven’t seen granddad in 30 years. I didn’t look at my dad. He’d probably say he never hits me. He’s never beaten me. He loves me.. He.. Does it for own good? Lies. Lies. Lies.  
I walked next to Moneky. He looked the same. A boyish charm in his eyes. He looked a bit lost though. "Monkey.. What happened whilst I was gone?"  
I hadn't remembered how long it was to walk around the massive mountain with human legs. I'm usually my dragon form.   
He stiffened and played with his hair, fiddling with a little short bit.  
"Oh... That.. Um.. Monica died.. Hagfish died.. I died.. I.. Don't know what the others are up to. I..", He trialed of and his eyes glossed over with tears.  
He chuckled and looked straight ahead.  
"Hagfish made an evil copy of me. Called Shadow Monkey.. He wanted to kill Trip. And I couldn't have that. So.. I did the only plausible thing, destroy the scroll. The only way "fly it into the sun.", so I did. And I woke up and you found me."  
What?!  
I stared at him like he was crazy.  
He shrugged.  
"That's the truth. And.. I-I.."  
He trailed of again and I knew there was something on the gods mind.  
Something.. bad..  
I gripped his hand, and felt his calluses and scars, his hand was surprisingly sweaty.  
"Monkey.. What's wrong?"  
He tugged his hand of mine. I took my hand back to my side missing his touch.  
"Nothing. I need to get my staff that's all."

As we entered my grandfather lair, we heard metal clanging. He was making a new weapon again. I groaned.  
I love my grandad. He's a laugh. He's wise. But he makes weapons all the time. I haven’t had a conversation with him in 39 years. And that means I’m around my dad.. All the time.. I’m to tired to speak to him. Especially after a beating. I can count the places my blood has splattered, the places where I’d hide. The places I’d cower.. The places he’d find me his eyes red and gleaming with rage. The places where his fists missed and dented the wall.

My dad coughed and my thoughts teared in half, my granddad turned to us. He was in his human form. His white beard flowing down his chest.   
"Draco? Zeus?"  
I waved awkwardly.  
"Hey?", it was the first words I had said to him in 30 years.  
He smiled and it made his wrinkles appear.  
"Monkey king. What are you doing here?", Grandad was light on his feet, a cheery tone in his voice. He was happy that his old friend was back. He had made Monkeys staff with such care I heard. A gods weapon, crafted with magic and special metal.  
My dad scoffed.  
"He lost his staff."  
"It got destroyed by the sun."  
Ragnarok chuckled like it was hilarious. And I blinked. I half expected him to snap and start attacking Monkey for loosing a thing that was irreplaceable. But maybe the new staff would be better?  
"The sun?! Huh. I'll have to make sure it can withstand that this time huh?"  
Monkey grinned, exhaling, maybe he had been expecting that aswell.  
"Yeah... Oh! Oh! Can you make another thing? My monk needs like a sword? I think a fangkris is small.. Wait... How did you get that Kaedo-Draco?.", He said and I blinked. I hadn’t expected that. “Oh.. Easy.. Granddad made it. With.. One of my own teeth.. It’s kinda how I survived the poison.”  
Monkey tilted his head looking a little shocked, it then turned into that boyish grin trip loves so much. “Huh.”  
Yeah. Huh indeed. It’s why it meant so much to me. That and why I gave it to Trip. She needed a weapon, and she was special. Anyway. She needed to learn to defend herself anyway. I turned my attention back to my granddad who was nodding. “Yes. I remember making that for you. And you gave it to.. A girl?”  
I scoffed, “Tripitaka needed a weapon.”  
My granddad shrugged.  
"I know I should be annoyed by I'm not? I don't know. Maybe it's because Monkey and you are here. After 500 years of hiding I can hopefully spread my wings again. I used to love flying around.”  
I grinned. I had wondered what my granddad looked like as a dragon. He doesn't turn into it because it takes a lot of his magic. He's nearly 10,000 years old.  
Monkeys eyes lit up.  
"My cloud! It's probably won't come down but thanks for reminding me!"  
I had to put up with his adorable goofiness for my Granddads sake. My granddad grinned.  
"I mean my son here was born when you where born. Same year you used to play fight. Muck around. It was me who contacted the master. Good thing I did huh.”, He didn’t notice the way Monkeys eyes turned dark for a few seconds, grieving his master. I had heard enough to know he was close with the god, “And my boy Draco was born 200 years ago."  
I shrugged and noticed Rag glanced at Monkeys nakedness. He hmmed and went back behind his metal workshop.  
"So..", He said whilst cutting some special metal, I knew it was, its shiny but a gold shine. My father was busy looking at my granddad but his eyes always found me. I gulped but wiped my sweat away. Just.. A few more days.. And you’ll be gone.. Away form him.   
"So.. This Tripitaka person. Is she/he caught your heart Monkey king?”  
Monkey sighed and put a hand on his heart, “Oh she has. But.. I need to tell her badly Rag.”  
My dad scoffed and went over to the metal sculptures, wrinkling his nose at it. He always hated grandad metal things. I like them.   
"Tripitaka.. Means pretty much everything to me. And I know she’s a mortal. But I don’t care. I’ll spend as little time we have together.”  
My dads eyes widened.  
"The warrior monk?! You know is forbidden for monks to have sexual anything!", took him a while to realise who the monk was, maybe he had been calculating it in his mind.  
Moneky scoffed.  
"Yeah! She's not an actual monk."  
"So.. She's not the real Tripitaka."  
Monkey glared at him.  
"Yes she is!"  
I remembered Gaxin.  
"Wait.. What about Gaxin. The boy chosen by the scholar?"  
His hands flexed and his eyes closed trembling.  
"That.. As..Well... Gaxin. I chose My monk over him. And I would do it again."  
Grandad hummed and Carried on shaping the metal.  
"This will take a few days. I'm not as fast as I used to be I'm sorry."  
Monkey shrugged.  
"You know what.. Just focus on the staff ok?"  
Rag smiled.  
"Your so kind. I wish you luck with this lady."

"She isn't the real Tripitaka. There can't be two Tripitakas.", my dad said as we walked out, as if he had been thinking it. I was behind Monkey a few feet away form my father, I could sense a bruise forming on my face.  
Monkey was awfully silent.  
"Your alive. I've read about the scrolls.. I’m a keeper myself.. One of them brought you back. I bet you it was that little lady. She's not the real Tripitaka so of course she would die. It's fitting because she did it because she loved you and you'll have to live with that for the res-"  
It happened in a flash. Monkey pressed his hands against my dads throat and pinned him against the wall. He growled and his eyes flashed with lightning.  
"DONT EVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!"  
My dad smirked.  
I panicked and stared at then mouth open. Don't fight.. Don't fight..Don’t- I cant watch. I.. I was shaking. I gulped and watched feeling my heart beat fast. Memory’s from before the quest, starting to creep in. Echoes of screams. Echoes of the pain under my skin.  
"Why not? She is."  
Monkey showed a spot of weakness he was thinking and my dad took it and pushed him of.  
"Monkey king. In love with a human. It's disgusting."  
I couldn't understand why my dad was trying to push his buttons. It was working.  
"Leave me alone!"  
He snapped and his voice cracked. He trembled.   
"I-I DONT know if she alive or not.. And it scared me. What if she gave her life to bring me back? What.. If she's dead.."  
It hit met aswell.  
Of course. Bring someone back and your own life it taken away.  
I gripped his shoulder and restrained him.  
"Monkey.."  
He turned to me so pained.  
"Let's go.. To my Lare."  
He smiled and let me tug him to it.  
I glanced back at my dad who looked at me, his eyes glaring with warning Warning of a beating. I gulped, turning away. Pretending as though he didn’t affect me.

As we got to my lare he positions himself on my dusty bed.  
"We need to wait for my staff.. Kaedo."  
Why did he still call me that?  
I sat next to him and grabbed one of my gadgets.  
"Monkey.. I-I'm scared to. What if Trip has done it?.. What if she died?", I chucked the gadget to the floor, what if she was dead? Trip.. She lit up both of our worlds. She showed me real love. For the first time in my whole life. She showed me family. She showed me how to care for others. She showed me how much a person can impact your life. I love her. So so much. I love Pigsy. I love Sandy. And I love this god next to me.   
He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I felt vulnerable, almost like I was a small child and he was a huge mountain. I knew it was emotional though. I don’t like being emotional. I.. I blinked away tears.  
"I'm not sure.. Let's just prepare ourselves ok?"  
I sighed. I can’t. I won’t. The thought of her being dead. Her smile never lighting up anyone’s world ever again.  
I looked up at him now.  
"What do you mean?"  
He smirked.  
"Want to be back on the quest? We could use a dragon to spice it up. I'll have to get an elf aswell. Maybe a fairy?”  
I chuckled and he nuzzled my hair with his knuckle. He Atleast lightened the mood. Sometimes he really knows what people need. Others he an annoying immature god who in sure is a child still.   
"Yeah.", I laughed and we both sighed and sat there in silence. Just taking in being next to each other. Until he spoke up.   
"Does Ragnarok know Zeus hit you?"  
I winced and shook my head. Oh that cut me deep.  
"No. I-He doesn't. And it was a one time thing. I swear."  
He saw through my lie.  
"Keado..”, I spooked away form him and his warm arms. I felt emotionaly vulnerable. As though what ever I did he would know the truth, “I'll kill him once I get my staff back."   
“No I swear. It’s a one time thing!”  
He sighed, and twitched. “Kaedo. It’s ok. It’s ok. Tell me. I want to help. I know your stubborn but please.. Please.. I can’t let it carry on.”  
I gulped. My heart and mind fighting each other. I loved this god so dearly but I couldn’t image the way he would attack my dad. Like some small part of me believed my dad could stop. That he could love me. Lies. Lies I told myself to stop myself from leaving. Lies. Lies. I gulped and exhaled.  
“This is the only home I have.”, I admitted blinking tears. It hurt. This was the only home I had. The only roof over my head. The place with all of my gadgets. The place where I have to stay to train my dragon powers.  
“Keado... We’re your family now.. Your home is with us now kid.”, I met his eyes now, he was smiling in them, tears brimming, he was as bad as me when admitting emotional things. Pain. And feelings. Apparently he hadn’t even told Trip he loved her before he flew himself in the sun.. “And.. He’s hitting you.. It’s abuse. I can’t let it carry on.”  
I sighed and closed my eyes, they where twitching threatening to spill tears. He was right. I rested my head on his shoulder. Letting it all out. He was warm. He was.. Safe.. So safe.   
“Thank you..”, I said through a pained voice, “I know you guys are my family.”, He hummed and his hand was in my shoulder, securing me, holding me, like he was protecting me from everything. “I wouldn’t want anyone else..you knucklehead.”, I finished with a nick make to ease the pain. I felt safe. I felt warm. I felt love... He was holding me like a child. Like I was his flesh and blood. Like.. A father would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monkey gets his new staff.

A few days had passed and I had stayed in my room. I had put a new leather suit on and Monkey had been given new armour by grandad. It was brown with grey highlights. I gave him a brown scarf.  
I stayed away from my dad. I couldn't bare him hitting me. Again. He had done worse.. Worse than monkey doesn’t even know.   
I felt a shiver run down my spine as he walked past. Monkey glared at him. We where on the way to the kitchen to make some food.  
Ever since I told him about it.. I can't look at my dad. Every time I do I remember everything he's done to me. It's now I learned how to fight. Having to defend my self from him..I can remember how much his fists would hurt. How he would hit me until I felt my whole body was on fire. I couldn’t. Couldn’t stand it. I’m only a kid still. I..  
Monkey grinned down at me and we made our way to the kitchen. Not seeing my spiralling thoughts.  
"I'm getting my staff today."  
I hmmed.  
And I'll be going with him.  
I'll get away from my dad. And his hits. I could remember evry mark he's given me. He says it to make me improve, I need my dragons honour he says. What does he know about dragons honour? I gripped against the spoon. He never loved me. I've only felt love around Tripitaka and the gang. They are my family. They love me. I love them. My granddad mostly kept to himself so he knew nothing of the days of hurt. The days of coughing up blood. The days of being so scared I’d be dead. The days of wanting to die..  
I ate some of this hard cereal. Gross. Monkey didn't seem to mind. His mind somewhere else. He hasn't got a spot of sleep for nights. His thoughts are of something else entirely.  
I can tell what's on his mind. What if Trip sacrificed her life to save him? And we where all stuck with Gaxin?  
It made a shiver run up my spine. Gaxins not bad at all, it's just.. I never got to really spend time with Trip. Like.. meaningful time. Sure. The others. Monkey defenitly. And her we have. But.. I still feel like I could spend hours with her and not get bored.  
I turned to Monkey who hadn't touched his breakfast.  
He glanced at me, a grin appearing on his face.  
"So.. How you feeling?"  
I knew he was talking about the bruise. I touched it and hissed, my head filling with the last hits. The memory’s of pain. So much pain. So much-  
"Good. That staff will be even better than the old one. I know it will."  
He shrugged, and I saw a flicker of his old self in his eyes. The one who would beat up demons, the one who would have five girlfriends at once, the god my grandfather told me story's about when I was younger. Before the hits. Before the days of hurting.  
"I'm glad. I like your grandad. Although. You won’t be seeing your father for awhile. And about the dragon thing. I could teach you a few things? I mean.. I used to be able to turn into one so..”  
I nudged our shoulders.  
"Monkey.. I know. I’m glad to get away form here and back to my family.”  
He grinned and ruffled my hair. It felt so nice I was filled with the warm feeling. I got this feeling when I had admitted those things to him. After I had thought how he acted like a father..  
I stared up into his eyes and it got more. I could see why Trip loves him. Those warm brown eyes, fill you up with warmth. He doesn't even have to say any words and I feel better. Suddenly I flinched away, my fingers digging into the table. My breath in easy. I couldn’t help it. I.. It’s just. I got a rush of painful memories. And..  
He was looking concerned.  
"Are you okay?  
Was He was referring to my attack? I pushed the cereal bowl away, happy to distract myself from his eyes.  
“Keado. I’m here for you. I promise everything’s ok. Your safe. I’m not going to ever hurt you like that. Ok?”  
“I know.. I..”, I smiled and let out tears. “I know.”  
He smiled and pulled me in got a hug. That warmth from before filled my veins. I snuggled and felt my heart beat out of my chest. Did he know how much his hugs mean to me? I wrapped my arms around him. And hugged him. With everything I had. He hugged back to. Does he know, how much of a father he’s been to me? How much I love him?  
He pulled of awkwardly. “Right. We need to go get my staff.”, He said and stood up rather awkwardly. I nodded and flushed.   
He nodded, fiddled with his hands and exited the room.  
I followed him. The warmth drowning as I felt my dads eyes on me. He looked almost jealous. But that was stupid. He hated me anyway.. I shook my head and followed Monkey.

As we entered my grandads cave he noticed the bruise.  
"Monkey.. Sparing with him are you serious?"  
Ofcourse dad told him I was sparing not..  
"Yeah.. Sorry."  
We stood there for a few awkward seconds.  
"The staff. Is it done?", he asked and my grandfather nodded.  
"Yes. It is."  
He moved backwards and grabbed the newly made weapon. It looked like his old one but it had an engraving in. At closer inspection the engraving was a peach. He grinned.  
"A peach?"  
He hugged his staff.  
"Thank you. I love it."  
My granddad smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"Ofcourse. Now. Draco. I hope you have fun on this quest. I’m sorry, I haven’t been the best grandad. 30 years of not talking am I right? Now. I hear by grant you your dragon name. Draco the dragon of the quest."  
I smiled up at him, I could never hug him. He’s not the same anymore. He’s not the guy I remember when I was a small child dragon. Before the abuse started. He was never there to protect me. He was never really there.  
He smiled and patted my head.  
"Now... If you want to leave home for good. I'm ready. I understand. I've been a bad grandad.. I.. I understand if you leave.Ok?"  
I nodded.  
He was right. As much as I like Grandad I really didn't love him..And I only stayed because I had no where else to go. Dad stayed because he’s the keeper of the scroll..  
Oh..  
"Monkey."  
He was busy kissing his staff, he pulled of flushing.  
"Hm?”  
“Let's get my dads scroll and get out of here."  
He nodded and we made our Way out. I turned to him and he ruffled my hair. “Let’s go Kaedo.”  
"Right."

As we entered my dads lare I watched as he strolled up to me. His eyes red.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be gone by now? Why aren’t you training?”, He said the second question to Monkey and the third to me.  
I flinched as he raised his hand. Monkey placed himself between us. He was big and it made me feel like I was protected. He made me feel safe..   
"Leave him alone.."  
Dad chuckled.  
"What's this? Your one to talk human lover. He's my son. I can discipline him how I like. Now. What are you doing here?"  
Monkey put on his serious face.  
"I need the scroll."  
My dad went white.  
"I'm not giving you the scroll."  
He groaned.  
"Can't you just be simple for once?"  
I couldn't chuckle as I cowers at the sight of my father. Don't.. I realised I wa shaking and staring at his hands. My body ready to run, ready to flee form his hits. Like I would do. It’s subconscious now.  
He smiled.  
"Fine. The scroll is on top of that pile."  
He pointed to a pile of crap.  
Monkey shrunk his new staff and he stuck it in his hair. Wearing his signature bun. I blinked. How did it stay up in a bun?  
"Ok. Let me get this scroll."  
I watched him and didn't notice my dad walk up and slap me. I fell to the ground like an unwanted rag. I looked up, and cowered, “Stop! Dad!”  
He growled. No... I crawled backwards, shaking, feeling like a small helpless child. Well.. I am just only starting puberty.   
Monkey turned around and a pair of hand cuffs appeared on his wrists.  
"What the hell is this?"  
My dad snarled, “Watch Monkey. Watch as I hurt this little boy you love so much. Watch as I hurt the weakling! Watch how I discipline him. How he’s weak. How he can’t defend himself.”  
“It’s because he’s terrified of you!”, Monkey snapped tugging at the chains. They looked like they where enchanted.   
My dad chuckled, “That makes him a weak dragon then.”   
He turned to me.  
"No dad please."  
I was sobbing, my breath ragged. He hadn’t even started and my body was as tight as a spring. My dads eyes where red, “You need some dicipline you ungrateful little brat. What did you think? La Dee da and go of with the Monkey king? And his human girlfriend? No. Your a dragon! You are going to stay and follow the traditions you little brat.”, He had kicked me to the floor now.  
I stared up at monkey who was tugging at the chains. I looked to my dad. He was the only thing in my blurry vision, my eyes burning with tears.  
"Leave him alone!", Monkey snapped, his voice was shaking with anger and fear for me.  
"No please father. Don’t hit me again!”, I hated how I begged, “Dont hit me please!Don’t! I’ll be good! I’ll stay! I’ll-“, He kicked me, knocking the wind out of my lungs, I gasped as my throat closed up with words. He Carried on and I protected my head sobbing..and..  
He stopped. I looked up, through my shaking body, through the aches, through the sobs.  
I saw my dad, blood dripping out of his mouth. My granddad with the knife inside his back. I screamed and curled into myself, screaming with the left over pain. My stomach felt on fire, my back. My arms. My legs. I sobbed and looked through my tear ridden eyes at granddad.  
"Draco? Monkey? What's going on?"  
He went to help me up but I snapped for him, putting him into a arm lock. Adrenaline and fear making my muscles tight, I hissed. “Leave me alone.”, I snarled, exhaling fire feeling like a feral animal. I was ready to end him. To end the pain.. I glanced at Monkey who looked pale.. Monkey..It took me a few moments of breathing to calm down. I let him go and looked down at the floor, it was dizzy. I stays crossed legs and poked my arms, feeling for any bruises or cuts. Everything aches. My mind hurts, my throat hurts. I hurt. I hurt so badly. How long had I been beaten for?  
He moved away and turned to moneky.  
"Where's the scroll?", Monkey asked, his eyes where red with tears, he blinked them away.  
He hmmed and took it out of my dying dads cloak.  
"Here. Let me get those of."  
He did and Monkey quickly knelt down infront of me. I saw his hand moving and I snarled lurching backwards. “Don’t. Don’t.”, I shook my head, “Leave me alone. I’ll be good in a few hours..”, I lied. It was really an estimate. I had never had other people who I love around after these beatings. I didn’t know what I would do. If I would hurt them. If I would kill them.. Or if I would have a mental breakdown.   
“Keado. Draco.”, He sounded pained. “It’s ok. Your safe.”, the word resonated inside my mind and it echoes in my hurt mind, “I’ll leave you alone ok? Rag? Help me pick up his dead body?”  
I watched as they dragged him out. I twitched and sobbed when they left. As much as I wanted him gone. I just wanted to be in his safe arms.

We exited the cave and I didn't look back. I could remember the way he looked scared as the knife entered his back. The way he looked like me. Petrified and scared of him. But also the way I got so scared. The way I cowered like a small child. Like the age all of it started.  
Monkey rested an arm on my shoulders. I flinched lurching form his touch like he was hot. He took them of. “Sorry.”  
I felt all achy. I felt all twitchy. His touch would ignite a deep fear in my skin. I wanted the fear to go away. My dad was dead. He was never going to hurt me again.   
My head felt better. But mentally all I could picture was his fists, his feet. His angry red eyes-  
"I'll call my cloud ok?"  
I didn't have it in me to turn into a dragon anyway. I didn’t have it in me to do anything. I can’t even get a tap without flinching. For a split second of my life, I wanted to kill grandad. I was so scared. I.. And that scares me. My dads dead. But this will never be over.

As we flew on his cloud I felt him become sleepy. It had been 6 hours since the beating now. I can atleast get touched by him. I’m on his lap, he was holding me protectively. I wondered if someone’s fell of the cloud before..  
"Monkey."  
He snapped awake. His head was on mine, I could feel his body going slack with sleep.  
“Sorry. I really am though. Witnessing him do that to you.. It.. Was horrible. I.. And I couldn’t stop it. Who knows what would’ve happened if Rag hadn’t saved us..”  
I turned to face the god now. I could be touched by him now. But.. I don’t think I could stand a shout without a trigger. I.. Don’t think I can let anyone else touch me apart from him. He ignited a deep love inside me. A deep deep love. So deep, so powerful I’m scared of it sometimes. Scared to love this god who I disliked so much. Scared to love him as a father.  
“Monkey.. I.. Would’ve been ok.”  
He shook his head and his hands where rubbing my shoulders, I tensed up with pain.   
"Sorry.. Cloud can you take us to the burnt sands please?"  
The cloud listens and controlled itself. We both sat there in silence. He was sleepy. I sighed. He hadn’t had much sleep..  
“He was jealous. Jealous of us. And he did the only thing he had power over. Hurting you. In a world where dragons and gods are being killed. He did the only thing he had control of. Still doesn’t make it ok. It.. It would be like me.. Attacking Trip, because she’s weaker than me, because she can’t protect herself. I would love her but get angry at everything and do the only thing I knew I could control. Of course I could never do that. I love Trip with every bit of my body. And I’m angry at the world but I could never.. Never.. Hurt someone I loved Kaedo. Ok? Your safe with me. Ok? Understand this ok? Your safe.”  
I sighed inhaling his words. “He loved me a bit. A small part of me stayed because maybe he would change. It wasn’t all the time he did it. There where the good days. Only when I was healing from a huge beating though.. I.. Was a scared kid trying to find a reason to stay home. Home. It wasn’t ever a home. Really. He never really loved me. And that’s ok. It’s ok. I have you Monkey. I have you lot. My family.”  
He smiled and rested his head on mine. “I know. It’s good.. To be part of a family...”  
He began to store of I put a hand on his head and stroke his hair. That warm feeling filled my chest and I rested in it, pushing away the fear, the deep fear. The panic infusing thoughts of the beatings. And instead feeling a small smile tug at my lips. It collided with the aching pain of my stomach, or the pain in my arms, or my mind. I smiled and stared up at him, feeling something deep, a deep tickle in my tummy. It filled my chest. Filled my cheeks. It made me smile and I exhaled a breath. Love. My love for this stupid god. I love him. He’s.. More than my friend.. He’s more like a.. Dad..  
"Night dad."  
My eyes widened as I let that word escape. He was fast alsleep so he didn't hear.  
I'm not his child. He’s not my dad. My dads dead. I’m basically a orphan now. I had a dad. He abused me. He made me be hurt. Sure.. Monkey did act like a father figure sometimes. But.. That was it. He loved me. As a friend. Not a son. Why would want me as a son anyway?  
I sighed and let the warmth drown into a chill. Willing the way the wind trailed my cheek to drift me to sleep aswell. 

As the cloud landed we both snapped awake.  
He got of, without needing to stretch and he looked at the horizon.  
"They should be around This place."  
I was stretching so I didnt care. I flinched at my screaming bones. I could feel the bruises all over me still. It made me twitch, little flickers screaming at me to curl up and tremble. Little flickers making me feel his hits all over again.  
I hopped of the cloud and felt the soft feeling. Unlike real clouds, this one you could touch.  
It felt soft. It was comfy to sleep. It probably helped heal my wounds aswell. My mental wounds where a whole other thing.  
"Thank you.", I told it and realised how weird that sounded. As I followed him up the beach he stopped at something. I followed his gaze and we saw the left over remains of a brunt tree.  
"This was the last place I was before I died."  
I hmmed and follows his gaze.  
"This tree was burnt deliberately.. Like a funeral."  
He stiffened and let out a breath.  
"We need to find the others."  
I now expected a long walk. He was staying at a slow pace though. Good. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. Think of his fists. His feet. His red eyes.

As we entered the closest village everyone looked weary of us.  
"Demons."  
I turned to him and he shrugged.  
"We are no demons. I am the monkey king. I am looking for a wild haired lady and a big dude and two monks."  
An old lady walked out.  
"There was only one monk."  
I gripped his hand to keep it from shaking. Suddenly realising after minutes of holding it that I was holding it. His warmth. I wonder if Trip feels like this? No. I don’t fancy him. But his warmth is nice. His warmth makes me.. Safe. Safe.  
"One?"  
She hmmed.  
"They left yesterday. That direction.", she pointed to a clearing between two houses.  
He smiled and took a metal badge of his armour. He handed it to her.  
"Here."  
I watched and knew Trip would love to see this. Death has changed him. For the better.

"Your going to tell her you love her aren't you?"  
I asked to kill the silence as we walked looking for the others. The silence welcomed my desperate fear. I don’t like that. He grinned and smacked a few plants with his staff.  
"Yeah. I should've done it before I died. I- hope a lot that she's ok. I-Need to tell her.. Keado."  
We fell silent and I watched the way he moved. So perfect. So precise. The way he exhaled and the way his gaze flickered back to me. I'm proud of the gods he's become. His gaze was staying on my bruise, and I was just trying to carry on walking and ignore the pain. The horrible memory of the way I snarled and snapped at my grandfather. Like some feral beast.  
"Monkey.. You know my names Draco right?"  
He wrinkled his nose.  
"No. Your dad called you that. He's a douche. And I'm calling you Keado because the dragon thing can be our secret until you turn into one and I can say. "Oh.. He's a dragon?!"."  
I grinned.  
"Seriously dude."  
He bumped our shoulders and I fell over, the touch making my bruised scream and my whole body freeze, he grabbed me and brought me back up. I leaped backwards, breathing hard, I shook my head willing my dragon eyes to disappear and he rubbed his neck nervously.  
“Sorry.”  
I hung my head, “Don’t be Monkey. I’m ok. Really..”  
He smiled and patted my shoulder. My muscles tensed and relaxed with his touch. I met his eyes, remembering my thoughts from last night. When I had called him dad.  
"Ok.Fine I’ll tell you why I call you Keado. I.. Like you. And Draco just makes me image your whole other life. The one where your a scared child. But not anymore. Your a dragon! Your powerful! I prefer Keado. And because your starting a whole new life right? And.. I know you do to. And.. Because your like my kid ok? And I care for you a lot..”  
I thought for a moment. Should I change it? I mean I have changed.   
Keado.. Like I told trip our actions make us who we are. Not out names. But.. Draco was a name whispered or shouted during beatings. And Keado. It was ushered with respect.  
Then I realised.. His kid?!  
"Your.. Kid?"  
He flushed and rubbed his cheek. Stopping and looking awkward.  
"That weird I know. I'm sorry. Your not my kid. It just.. Slipped out. I’m sorry if I’ve made this weird.. Just forget it. I’m just so emotional because of the whole Tripitaka thing. And witnessing that. I realised after it that I thought more of you like my child then a friend. This is weird now isn’t it? Gods.”  
No.. I.. It didn’t feel weird at all.. Infact. I stared up at him and felt the warmth again. Fear flawed at my mind. What if he becomes father? What if-  
I grabbed him for a hug. And sobbed. He would never do that to me. He loves me. I love him to. I love all of them. My family.  
"Don't be..dad."  
He was shocked and then wrapped his arms around me. Gently and not tight and staying aware of the bruises. They’ll go soon. Dragons don’t take long to heal. But mentally.. I don’t think I ever will. I pulled of, awkwardly. The warmth filling my veins. Safe. Home. Family. Love. All the things I’ve ever wanted. All the things they’ve gave me.  
"Really? Your.. Willing to.. Let me adopt you?"  
Since when was I an orphan? I guess I never really had a dad to begin with. I guess.. He was never my dad. Dads are supposed to care, to protect there young. To love them. To hold them as they cry. Like Monkey does.  
I shrugged.  
"Yes. You've been a better father than he ever has."  
Zef. I had took this name as a cover up now.. I own it. It’s a name ushered as legend. Unlike the scared little abused Draco.  
I am Keado zef. Not Draco. Not the child.   
I am Keado Zef, dragon of the quest. Dragon of my destiny.

It was sandy who found us. It was a few hours later and the sun was setting.  
She tackled me down and she gasped as she saw me. I did the only thing I could and I snarled and pushed at her. Scratching with my nails. Flashing my dragon slitted eyes.  
"Keado?!”, She got Of and I snarled. “Leave me alone. Don’t touch me.”, Only monkey can touch me. Only dad.. No one else. No one-  
Monkey had his staff out and he noticed Sandy, but he looked to me. “Everything ok Keado?”  
I nodded and twitched my eyes shut. I opened them and smiled,“Yeah.”  
"Monkey?"  
She used mist and ran at him. Hugging him.   
He smiled and nearly crushed her in the hug, “It’s good to see you to Sandy.”  
She smiled and pulled of.  
"Sandy.. How are the others?"  
"They are well."  
She turned to me and I noticed the way her eyes stopped at the bruises. I looked down at my shoes.  
"Where'd you Find him?"  
He smirked and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"He found me."  
Sandy shrugged, still wanting to know where I had got my bruise from.  
"Now. The others will want to see you."

We all walked to there made up camp. Only Pigsy was there. He was cooking. He looked up and looked back down before looking up again and running at Moneky.  
"Monkey!"  
He barraled into him and they both fell over.  
"Your alive!"  
Monkey smiled and hugged his friend.  
"Where's Trip?"  
The others looked to each other. With a look is sadness. For a split second I was thinking she was dead. So was Monkey I glanced at him and he looked pale.  
"Bathing."  
He punched Pigsy shoulder.  
"Don't tease me like that!"  
They all laughed and I watched as Pigsy held Sandys hand, I blinked. Oh. That’s a thing now huh.

Trip returned, looking glum. She had a towel on her shoulder. Monkey hid himself in the trees. I was sat at the fire.  
Trip blinked.  
"Keado?"  
I grinned up at her.  
"I was hunting and guess who I found?", I said and Sandy grinned. Pigsy was cutting up potatoes he hummed. “Yep. Sands was out doing a search and she found the little rascal.”  
"What where you doing our in the middle of no where?", her eyes lit up, a thousand gleaming lights in them her thoughts reflecting on her face. Monkey.. I saw Monkey watching her his lips parted. “Is monkey with you?!”, She asked and I hid my smile and shook my head. Her eyes went down cast.  
I glanced at Moneky. He looked enchanted to he back by her. The way his face lit up, I looked at Trips face. It was illuminated by the fire. She looked warm, motherly. Home. But so upset. Her eyes looked dark.   
"Oh. Well...I guess we’ll meet him soon.”  
I hummed. She sat down next to me and noticed my bruise. She went to touch it but I snarled, and she crept backwards. “Kaedo?”  
I blinked. “Sorry.”, I was still getting used to calling Monkey dad. And getting close with people. But Trip touching the bruise. No. Not yet.  
She smiled and sat down again. Fiddling with her scarf. “How are you? What are you doing here?”  
I shrugged and glanced around, my eye caught on my infamous tracker in her belt pocket, “I wanted to get my tracker back.”  
She smiled softly and took it out. Handing it back. “Thanks for that Kaedo. I don’t hold grudges ok? Just don’t lie to me again ok?”  
I nodded. “Anything Tripitaka.”  
She smiled and her eyes brimmed with tears. She looked down and back up to me, tears flowing, “Monkey died Kaedo. He died. I bet you where thinking where he was.”  
Oh... Right.. She doesn’t know. This is ironic. “He died?”, I said dumbfounded, I could picture monkeys sly smirk. Trips eyes went to the fire, “He.. Died saving us. Saving me..”, She was fiddling with her scarf more now, “And.. He’s not here yet. He’s.. And.. I don’t know when he’ll be back. If he’ll be back. If I’ll ever see him again. And.. I..”, She was sobbing now, “I never got to tell him I love him. So so much. And.. I might never get to.”, she sighed and sobbed quietly. Sandy and Pigsy glanced between each other. “Hey it’s ok. He’ll be back.”, Sandy said and Trip chuckled. “Sure. Really Sandy? Really? I want to believe it but look at the facts. I should have died. Not Tripitaka..”  
I gulped. “Trip. Your Tripitaka.”  
She smiled and sighed. “I know. But.. I miss him so much Kaedo. It’s been 17 days. 17! Days!”, she sighed and fiddled with her scarf again. “He’ll never know my stupid feelings. My stupid love. He’s a god. He’ll come back and Everything will go back to normal. But... I’ll be in love with him. I only realised my feelings once he flew away. Sure I had suspected but.. I knew. I knew. The way my heart aches. I..Really want him back. If that would happen if nothing romantic was to happen, I’d just be happy he’s alive.”, Her voice was calm, dark and unhappy. Maybe even depressed a little.  
If only she knew Monkey was sat up in the tree.  
Monkey went to move so he could heat better and ended up falling out of the tree. He landed and his eyes went to Tripitaka. All of us face planted and Trip grabbed her fangkris and leaped for him. They both rolled over and Moneky pinned her wrists down, looking rather flirtatious and seductive, and I saw the way Trips face burned. He was probably hot to her right now. All I saw was a huge boy. He grinned down at her. She blinked and blinked. Her tear marks all over her cheeks.  
"That's not a nice way to treat me now is it my m-"  
She wrapped him in a hug, as they both lied on the floor. She sobbed and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Monkey..Monkey..", She whispered over and over. “I missed you..”  
They stayed like that for awhile. It took me about five minutes to realise she was asleep and he was just resting to. He breaths her in and let her sleep. He looked up at us and I realised he to and tears strolling down his face. Tears of joy. “She loves me... She.. Loves me. I..”, He planted a kiss on her cheek. He then got up and sat next to me. “Dinner?”

It was the next day and he hanged out with her, hand in hand. She seemed confused at his new found touch but I kept my mouth shut. She had commented on his new staff, and she loved the peach ingraving. She liked it and asked if he did it because of her. He nodded. She smiled to herself.  
Pigsy tugged at my sleeve.  
"Let's leave those two alone.. To admit a few things..More then she had already..”,he whispered and then raised his voice, "I'm going to find food! Sandy! Keado! Join me!"  
I did and we hid in the bushes.  
"Why aren't we hunting?", Sandy asked and we shushed her. Then he smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Watch Sands.”  
No way where we missing this.  
Monkey started of just talking, nervous nonsense. “Ok so.. I may have been listening whilst you said those things to Kaedo.”  
She blushed, “They where all true.”  
He smiled. “I know. Where you so scared I would never come back to you?”  
She nodded awkwardly, “Yeah. I was upset. You had just flown into the sun to protect me. The world. The world mostly.”  
He smiled. “You are my world Trip.”.  
She smiled tears rolling down her cheeks and she moved closer. “Your so much to me Monkey. Your my whole world. Since I was little. I grew up hearing story’s about you. I would climb that mountain when things got to much, the mountain you where stuck in. It always called to me. And.. I always would go. I’ll always be here.”  
He smiled and moved two hands to her chin. “I’ll always follow you.”  
Something changed, I saw the way her eyes flickered with a thousand stars. She tippy toed and wrapped her arms on his neck, edging the gap between them. He smiled and kissed her, his eyes fluttering shut. His hands rubbed little circles.  
They stayed like that for a while. He pulled of, whispered something and she giggled. Slowly, his hands around her waist. He pressed her against a tree and the both giggled, kissing. He pulled of and kissed her cheeks, whispering in her ear. Then-  
Pigsy covered my eyes. I groaned and tried to pull his hands of. “Let go!” He grunted as I submitted.   
"We Uh.. Should maybe go.”  
Sandy hummed and guided him as we made our way from the pair. From the way Pigsy was red after he took his hands-of I’d suggested a few things I shouldn’t know until I’m older had happened. I hated the way his hands had touched me. It was.. I don’t know. I’m not letting him do it any time soon.

They returned. Ruffled robes. And an awkward Trip. She really didn't like the idea that we knew what they had gotten up to. Me and the others where sat at the fire. Pigsy holding Sandys hand.   
I coughed.  
"We killed rabbits."  
Monkey hmmed and made his way next to me. He ruffled my hair and I smiled into it.  
"How you doing Keado?"  
"I'm good da-UDE."  
I noticed Trip rubbing her robes. Nervously.  
"H-How many?"  
It was weird seeing her so nervous. Her little squeaky voice.   
"5. An extra for someone."  
Pigsy has already bagsied it.  
"Good. I'm starving."  
I smiled and she sat down next to Monkey, holding his hand. I held his other one. “Sooo... Are you guys together now?”, I asked and Monkey nodded. “I guess your advice payed of.”  
“Advice?”; Trip squeaked and Monkey shrugged. “Keado helped me a little bit. How do you think we became friends?”  
Trip thought for a moment. Rubbing Monkeys knuckle. “Monkey did start acting more... Nicer. Less ego full. After the fight between you two. That and you where actually getting on.. Huh.”  
Monkey nuzzled her hair. “I’m sorry we argue sometimes trip. Don’t all friends?”  
She hummed and squeezed his hand. “Were a couple now monkey. We in this together now.”  
He nodded. “Oh! Kaedos a dragon. Don’t think I mentioned this yet.”  
All the others looked at me and I stared at the fire awkwardly. “Yeah.. But.. Um.. It was my secret to keep!”, I said and he smiled done at me. “I know. Sorry. They should know right?”  
I shrugged. “I guess...”  
Sandy perked up, squeezing Pigsy hand. “Oh! Is that how you got that bruise?”  
My breath hitched. I hadn’t thought at all about my bruise at all today.. I touched it and felt my body twitch. “Yeah. It’s how I got my bruise. It’s..”  
Monkey was looking at me pained. “You don’t have to tell them if your not ready to Kaedo.”  
I shrugged, “I should. I’ve kept it in long enough.”  
He hummed.  
“My father abused me. Forced me to help Monkey and Trip. And I found myself suddenly surrounded by love. By family. By warmth. I was.. Safe. I was loved. And.. I didn’t want to leave. I.. I love you guys.”  
They all smiled. “We love you to Kaedo. Your on this quest now. And seeing as your a dragon is quite cool.”, Pigsy said cheerfully but his gaze went to my bruise. “That’s horrible Kaedo. I’m sorry. Family’s are the worst. Only ones you find are the best.”, Sandy said and kissed Pigsy cheek. Trip had stood up and and hugged me tight. I tended up, and calmed down my nerves. The nerves that told me to push her of. To kill her for touching me.  
She got of. Any slower and I would have her in an arm lock.. “Oh. Sorry. Monkey.. Why exactly where you with Kaedo? In the first place.”, she sat down next to him now.  
Monkey rubbed his cheek.  
“When I was reborn. Kaedo was there. His granddad made my staff. His father hit him. That’s when he told me. I think it’s been going on for years. And.. When we left before he.. Hurt Kaedo. Badly. And I couldn’t help. I was trapped, mentally watching and physically by chains on my wrists. And when Rag killed him, I felt lighter. Kaedo... You.. I.. You where so scared.”  
I felt tears brimming my eyes, the fear screaming under my skin. “Monkey.. I’m scared. What if.. I’m always scared.”  
He pulled me in for a hug and I smiled weakly. “I love you dad.”, I whispered into his chest. He smiled and rested his chin on my head. “Same kid. Same.”

As the night finally came, they slept together. I couldn't get comfy. I watched them, and there warmth. I was the only person awake.. I was sure. But by some six sense Monkey was awake.  
Moneky saw and sighed before patting the other side of him. I slowly crept over. Unsure. Hugging was one thing but sleeping..  
"Come on. Son."  
I groaned but loved the warm feeling as I got tucked in next to him. He was being careful of my bruises.  
"Monkey.. Can I call Trip mum.. I mean.. No. it was stu-"  
"Sure. I love you both. Trip? Will you let my son call you Mum?”  
I gasped and hugged him tight. The warm feeling filled my heart. Trip skeepily opened her eyes. “Oh... Your son?”  
“Oh.. I kinda adopted him?”  
Trip grumbled smiling. She kissed him, still moving slow and sleepy. “Course Your did you big softy.”  
He grinned and she snuggled back down on his chest. “I’m your big softy my silly Monk.”  
I rolled my eyes at his cheesy lines.  
"Night dad.", I said and got comfy to. I had brought my blanket with me, Trip had her own and monkey had his own to.  
"Night you both.", He said and I smiled against him. My father. Not by blood but I couldn’t care less.  
Trip snuggled on his right shoulder whilst I was on his left. His left arm was wrapped around my shoulder and his right on her waist. Trips hands held mine on his chest. I sighed, to sleep deprived for my fear and nerves to jump.  
"Night Keado."  
"Night mum.", It felt good to say it. Mum. She always was there for me. She loves me. She made sure I was safe. We’ve trained together. She’s my mother. And I loved her. I love this big stupid oaf aswell. Monkey. My father.   
She sleepily smiled and it looked so adorable. Monkey nuzzled her with his nose, placing a kiss. He stared at her love sickly.  
"Night everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading I hope you’ve enjoyed The world to you!


End file.
